


Barbie Girl

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie gets a Mountie of her own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbie Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).



> Thanks to [name to be revealed] for the beta.

Five year old Frannie Vecchio was sitting at the kitchen table. Her brother Ray had put together model planes on its scarred surface, and it was the site of many family meals. One leg was shorter than the others and sat on top of a matchbox.

Now Frannie was sitting at the table waiting for her birthday present. Colourful streamers hung from the ceiling and bright balloons floated lazily in the air.

'Where's your party hat, Ray?' she asked as she spied her brother's bare head.

'Party hats are for stupid babies,' Ray said as he ran his fingers through his dark curls. He loved playing with his hair.

'You're a stupid baby.'

'That's enough! Ray put on your party hat, and don't talk to your brother like that Frannie,' Ma Vecchio said firmly.

'Sorry,' Ray and Frannie said at the same time. They both knew better than to make Ma mad.

Ray donned his party hat as Ma sat a present in front of Frannie. She tore open the paper and pulled out a Barbie doll in a box. She ripped open the box and stared at the doll. She had long, blond hair and was wearing a long, white coat. She smiled up at Frannie and Frannie smiled back.

That night, Ma Vecchio tucked Frannie into bed. Frannie was holding her doll close.

'Do you like your doll?'

'Yep. Why is she wearing a white coat?'

'She's a doctor,' Ma said as she kissed Frannie on the head

'You think I could be a doctor someday.'

'Of course. You can be anything. Goodnight.'

As Frannie fell asleep she thought that she could indeed be anything. Maybe even a princess or a soccer player.

Ma got up and left the room. She kept the door open and left the hallway light on; even though Frannie was a big girl she was still afraid of the dark.

 

Many years later, Frannie was having another birthday. In the morning Frannie woke up to a bouquet of flowers on the table near her bed. A card sat next to the flowers and 'Happy birthday, Frannie. I love you' was written on the inside in Maggie's flowery script.

Frannie rolled over to Maggie's side of the bed and breathed in Maggie's scent.

Sometimes, Frannie would take one of Maggie's flannel shirt and wrap it around herself, she would breath in Maggie's scent; a combination of pine and cleanliness. Maggie wasn't just nice smelling she was also like no one Frannie had ever met. That was one thing that Benton and his sister had in common.

Frannie had hoped to spend the day with Maggie, but she knew that being a Mountie came first. She would never ask Maggie to change; if Maggie changed she might not be the woman Frannie loved.

Frannie got up and went to the kitchen. Ante jumped off the living room couch and joined Frannie. She was a chow-hound just like Dief.

'What do you think we should have for a birthday breakfast?' Frannie asked Ante. If Fraser could talk to Dief then Frannie could talk to Ante.

Ante barked and that settled it they were having scrambled eggs.

That afternoon, Frannie was sitting on her bed. In her hands was a romance novel and Ante's head was resting in her lap. Every time she turned a page she would scratch Ante between the ears.

She had just gotten to the part of the book where Pirate Steve and Armada Captain Bill were fighting for the honor of Jill the maiden, when she heard her bedroom door open.

Her breath caught in her chest as she saw Maggie. Maggie was wearing her red uniform, the uniform Frannie couldn't get enough of. Maybe Beth in Booking was right about it being the uniform that made Canadians attractive, but Frannie had to admit she liked it when Maggie wore a flannel shirt and jeans.

'What have you got there?' Frannie asked as she saw that Maggie was holding something behind her back.

'A gift,' Maggie said as she handed Frannie a box wrapped in light blue paper with a pink bow on top.

'Ante picked out the bow.'

'Thank you, Ante.'

Ante wagged her tail as Frannie opened the box. Frannie pulled out a Barbie doll in a bright red Mountie uniform. Her hair was long hair was auburn and she even had on a tiny Stetson.

'Do you like it? I saw you had quite a few Barbie dolls, and while the hair isn't regulation I thought you might... That is to say I hoped...oh dear.'

Frannie looked up at Maggie. Her cheeks were as red as her uniform. 'I love it.'

Maggie grinned as she moved to the bed and kissed Frannie. Frannie returned the kiss with vigor. She grabbed Maggie's shoulder and held her close. There were quite a few things about being with a woman that were different than being with a man, but kissing wasn't one of them.

They could finally spend the day together and they did.

Frannie broke the kiss. With confident, practiced movements Frannie took off Maggie's uniform until Maggie was wearing only long-johns. Frannie reached up and removed the hair pins that kept Maggie's hair up. Maggie's hair fell in cascade of golden locks.

The spent the rest of the day in bed kissing and snuggling.

Later that day when the sky was dark and the moon was full Frannie got up and pulled a battered shoe box out from under her bed. Inside the box was Doctor Barbie. Frannie winced as she pulled the head off (even though it was ridiculous she couldn't help but feel that the Barbie felt pain) and switched the head with the head of her Mountie Barbie.

She went back to bed with her new Maggie Barbie.

'What you got there?' Maggie asked as she saw Frannie's Barbie.

'I made a Barbie that looks like you. That way we can always be together even when we're not.'

'Really? That's a great idea.'

'Did you ever have Barbie dolls?'

'No. I had a few dolls made from old rags with button eyes. We had so many adventures in fact...'

Maggie began to talk about Canada. Images of snow and wild animals filled Frannie's mind. Maybe some day they would go to Canada and Frannie could see all the things Maggie talked about.

Frannie lay back against Maggie's chest. Maggie was so warm and her voice washed over Frannie.

All-in-all it had been a wonderful birthday. Frannie was already planning Maggie's birthday. Maybe she'd even make Maggie a rag doll; she just had to learn how to sew first.


End file.
